Truth or Dare with The Cullens
by jaymeecullen
Summary: 3 SHOT! What happens if Renesmee plays Truth or Dare with Emmett? Will Emmett do her Dare? Story takes place a few years after breaking dawn... Renesmee's 7 years old... REVIEW PLS! thanks :
1. One rainy afternoon

**TRUTH OR DARE WITH THE CULLENS**

By jaymeecullen

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

**RENESMEE'S POV**

Ugh! I still can't believe that it's raining here AGAIN!!! I absolutely HATE the rain!!! My daddy says that I take after my mother.... hmm….. I think I'll go play a game of truth or dare…. again… hahaha!!! I absolutely LOVE it when Me and my family play that game…hmm… I'll go ask- OH! uhhh!!! I completely forgot!!! Jacob's not here to make it any fun!!! GREAT! JUST GREAT!!! *growls* I have to go ask if they wanna play with me… hmm… Think I'll go ask My parents….

**3 minutes later.**

Ok, so here goes…. *opens the door * GREAT! It's locked! Hmm… what's that sound? Are mommy and daddy here? OH! yeah, they are… but why is the door locked then? What are they doing inside?!? uhhh!!!! daddy should be able hear my thoughts by now…. I wonder why they sound so busy…uhhh!!! I'm gonna have to go ask Uncle Jasper….. I hope he doesn't mess with my feelings again… aha! there he is! "Uncle Jasper, wanna-" But suddenly, I thought I'd go ask Aunt Rosalie instead… hmm.. I wonder why…. Oh well! "Hello Aunt Rosalie! Can you play Truth Or Dare with me?!?" "Uhm…I'm sorry Renesmee, but I'm kinda busy here… Maybe next time…" uhhhhh!!! She's probably combing here hair again something!!! Oooh!!! I can go ask the others instead! Maybe I could go ask….

Carlisle

No.

Hmm… what about,

Esme

No.

Uhhh!!!

Charlie (he was staying to watch the game, I think his tv's broken)

No.

WHY WON'T ANYONE PLAY WITH ME?!?!?!!!!?

And that's when it hit me, I totally forgot about My Auntie Alice!

Oh, dear, sweet, loving, caring auntie alice-

"No Renesmee"

Stupid cow.

And just then, I saw Uncle Emmett! "Hey Nessie!" He called.

YES! Instant miracle! I could ask Uncle Emmett!!! He can't refuse!!!!

"Hey Uncle Emmett! Wanna play Truth or Dare with me?"

"Uhm…. Yeah, sure Nessie, I'd love to play with you!" FINALLY!!! SOMEONE TO PLAY WITH!!! YES! I skipped happily to the living room… expecting him to follow…

**EMMETT'S POV**

Oh NO!!! I just said yes to another game of truth or dare….I remember the

last time we played that game…. *shivers* I hope everyone else takes it easy on me…. I don't wanna have to do _that _again... I followed her into the living room… and saw that she had a credit card in her hands…. I wonder what she's gonna use _that _for… hmmm…. OH NO! She's turned into an Alice!!! Ahhhh!!!! I thought for sure that she would be a lot like Bella or my gay brotha, Eddie… haha, I secretly call him that sometimes…. Hehehe…. Ok, here goes….

**RENESMEE'S POV**

"OK! Uncle Emmett, truth or dare?"

"uhm… dare?"

"good choice!"

yay! I've always liked Uncle Emmett… he was always funny….

"Ok, what's dare Nessie?"

"You have to promise first that you will do ANYTHING I dare you to… ok?"

"yeah, sure nessie…"

He took a deep breath… then gulped….

"lay it on me, nessie" He said nervously….


	2. SHOPPING!

**Ok, so here's the 2****nd**** chapter for Truth or Dare with The Cullens…. Hope you guys enjoy it!!! REVIEW pls… thnx so much for reading!!!**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

"Ok Uncle Emmett… I dare you to…"

He closed his eyes shut… I chuckled hahaha!!!

"Go on Nessie, TELL ME!"

"I dare you to where high heels then where a nice frilly dress and dance around with a stuff toy while THE WHOLE family watches…."

I smiled darkly… then he said…

"That's not fair Nessie!!! You didn't even ask me, "Truth or Dare?"

"But you never reminded me… I guess I just forgot… sorry Uncle Emmett…"

He looked into my eyes…. And I was sure that he would agree….

"Ok fine Nessie!!!! I'll do the dare! Just don't laugh…"

"I can't promise that I won't but I'll try…"

And so, I took his hand and dragged him to his "precious" jeep….

"Where are we going?" He asked… although he looked excited…

"To the mall of course! Where do you think were gonna get your high heels and your dress?!?"

He sighed.

"Ok, but where did you get the money? 'Cause, I'm not holding my wallet.."

"Daddy says that this (I waved a Gold Credit Card) is ONLY for emergencies… this is CLEARLY an emergency!"

**EMMETT'S POV**

I sighed. Renesmee is turning into an ALICE! Oh no!!! WHY OH WHY?!?

I hated going to the mall and going to dress shops and shoe shops with Rose, but with Renesmee?!? And this time, I'm gonna have to actually TRY the dress on!!! I revved the engine and drove to the mall a full speed….

Then, in a few minute's time, we arrived. Renesmee got up and jumped out of the car the way I did… wow, never knew she could do that… maybe later, we could go for a few grizzly bears… hmmm….. I wonder…...

**RENESMEE'S POV**

"well, here we are! Let's get going! I wanna get home early so you can try on the shoes and the dress…"

When we got inside the mall, we ran straight to some random Dress Shop and explored the Dresses…. They looked rather weird…. We left and looked for another shop…"

"Nessie, you sure what you're doing?"

"yeah, I've been shopping with Auntie Alice a few times… oooooh!!! There! There! Auntie Alice LOVES that shop!!!!!"

We ran to the shop, then we started looking at the dresses…. They looked quite exquisite…. Lots of girls were looking at Uncle Emmett and winking…. But when they saw me, they just gawked and left… hmm…I wonder why...

"THERE! THERE! THERE! That dress looks perfect!!! Come on Uncle Emmett! Let's go see!!!"

We went to the far corner in the shop and I grabbed the dress I wanted from it's hanger. I held it up so that Uncle Emmett could see it.

"OH NO! THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'M GONNA EVER WHERE THAT THING!!!"

I pouted and said;

"But… you promised…. Remember?"

"ok, fine, let's just get this over with…. C'mon! pay for that and let's get out of here!"

We paid for the dress then Uncle Emmett carried me outside the store… I got really irritated and told him to put me down at once! When he finally did, We went to the nearest shoe store….

"Nessie, can we wrap this up? The girls are staring at me like I'm some kind of lunatic carrying gold!"

He cringed as a very pretty woman stared at him, mouth wide open… I could tell he wasn't use to this… People usually stare at him googly eyed at him whenever we were on our way to hunt…

When we arrived at the store, Uncle Emmett and I rushed inside 'cause the store was clearly for girls and girls only… I guess he didn't wanna be seen going inside it. Instantly, I spotted the perfect pair of shoes… they matched the pink dress we bought a few minutes ago. Uncle Emmett sa that we had to leave the moment he saleslady handed us the paper bag so, we were in the parking lot within seconds. He revved the engine and then we hit the road

**EMMETT'S POV**

WHY OH WHY DID I EVER AGREE TO DO THIS DARE?!?! NOW, I HAVE START DANCING IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH ONE OF RENESMEE'S STUFFED TOYS!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Soon, we arrived home and I took Renesmee to me and Rose's cottage well, it's more of a mansion now that we re-built it ;) I tried on the dress there, it was pink, puffy, sparkly and most of all, GIRLY! Eww!! Weird!

Then, I tried on the matching shoes… they were a hundred times WORSE! 1st of all, they were high heels… then they were sparkly too… oh! I wish this day would end! It feels sooo stupid! Anyways… after put back the "things" I needed to go for a hunt…. Also, I needed to be alone… I was still pissed-off… but I wasn't mad at Renesmee, I was mad at myself (hey1st time I was actually mad at ME!) for agreeing to play Truth or Dare with her…

I left the Nessie in the living room with Charlie… where she couldn't esacape and follow me. I ran to my jeep…. It needed a good clean… so, I decided to take Rosalie's car… I've always liked her car…. It was pretty cool… I shouted;

"HEY ROSE!!! CAN I USE YOUR CAR?!?!?!?!!!"

"no Emmett. No, _no, _no, NO!!!"

I took that as a yes.

I hopped in and drove to woods, I got out of the car, then I started to hunt….. I saw a couple of mountain lions… but I wasn't my gay-brotha Eddie (hahaha!!!! I secretly call him that sometimes) Then, I saw grizzly… ooooh!!! Goodie!!! Yay!!! I sprang at it and had my dinner… It was almost 8:00 pm wow…. That was fast.

I drove back to the house…. And found a very pissed-looking Rosalie waiting for me in the driveway… _Oh No…._ She was probably gonna start shouting and freaking out at me…. Uh-oh! I got out of the car….. then… just before she opened her mouth, I said that I would be punished in a few minutes…. I looked really scared so, she believed me. WOW it was _that _easy…. Cool.

I made my way to the house with a y pissed-off Rose with me then I found everyone in the livivng room, Bella,Eddie,Alice,Jasper,Carlisle,Esme and Renesmee… they were al smiling like they just had botox…. OH NO!!! they found out!!! GREAT! I went to the bathroom so I could change…. Nessie handed me my "clothes". I put them on nervously…. Then I took at deep breath… and went out.

**Hey guys! Thnx so much for reading! **

**Read the next chapter to find out what happens…**

**REVIEW!**

**FAVORITE!**

**SUBSCRIBE!**

**TWILIGHT!**

**BYE!**


	3. Edward's PINK Volvo

**TRUTH OR DARE WITH THE CULLENS**

By jaymeecullen

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.

STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THE TWILIGHT SAGA.

**EMMETT'S POV**

The minute I stepped into the room…. Everyone started laughing!!! Ahhh!!!! The torture!!!! It all became worse when I started dancing… they all started vibrating and laughing harder!!!! Ahhh!!!! The horror!!!!! They went on like that for at least 20-25 minutes. I hated it. Then one by one, they left the room… Then, I saw Jacob… sitting in one corner, laughing…. I walked up to him and said…

"Hey Jacob! Wanna join me and Nessie?"

"haha… hahaha…. Not too near emmett or I'm gonna die of laughing but sure, I'll join you guys"

I smiled.

"ok, truth or dare, Jacob?"

"uhm….truth"

"ok, I dare you to….."

"HEY! THAT'S OT FAIR!!! I SAID TRUTH!!!!"

"hmmm…. Let's see…. I dare you to paint Eddie's car PINK!!!" (**hahaha to all those who read my other story…remember this?**)

"what?!?!? I can't do that Emmett!!!!!"

"really? So, you're a chicken? Hahahaha!!!!"

"NO I AM NOT A CHICKEN!!!!"

"then why won't you do the dare?!?"

"FINE! I'll do it"

"ok, c'mon! let's go get some paint!"

"let's go!"

hahaha….. I can't wait to see Eddie's face tomorrow morning, when he sees what Jacob does…. Hahahaha!!!!!

We went to this shop… Then, we bought this huge bucket of pink paint, then we went home…. Ooooooh!!!! A squirrel!!!

When we arrived home… it was 2:30 in the morning…wow… that was fast….. anyways… at least I made a new squirrel friend!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, we snuck up to the garage…. Found Eddie's car… then Jacob painted it pink hahaha!!!

"having fun Jacob?"

"yeah, Emmett. Almost as much as you had when you made your new squirrel friend a house"

"hey! it was necessary!!!! He was cold…."

"yeah, like squirrels get cold…."

"whatever Jacob… anyways, are you done?"

"yes ma'am! *salutes*"

"ok. I'll go wake Eddie up!"


End file.
